<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May I Have This Dance? by BugheadIsEndgame_03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092123">May I Have This Dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadIsEndgame_03/pseuds/BugheadIsEndgame_03'>BugheadIsEndgame_03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clumsy Alec, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language, M/M, Magnus teaching Alec, Mentions of Wedding, Not AU, One-Shot, a fuck-ton of flirting, but mostly - Freeform, lots and lots of fluff, malec dancing, married Malec, mentions of maryse/luke wedding, newlyweds, or trying to anyway, so not entirely canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadIsEndgame_03/pseuds/BugheadIsEndgame_03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus decides to teach Alec to dance, with.....interesting results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, mention of Maryse/Luke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May I Have This Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This fic was originally posted on my Tumblr, @notyourbae365, and was inspired by a request from @xxfiction-is-my-reality. </p>
<p>I know next to nothing about dancing, so I apologize in advance if some of the description is a little weird, but it's more about them than the mechanics of the dance so I hope you can overlook any errors! </p>
<p>I really hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I loved writing it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful evening in New York, and the newly married Magnus and Alec sat on their balcony, enjoying the view. Alec looked over at the handsome warlock sitting next to him, he still couldn’t believe that this was his husband. Unknowingly to both men, they were thinking the exact same thing. Magnus locked eyes with his husband, and smiled at how lucky he had gotten.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?” Alec asked him, seeing the smile on his face.</p>
<p>“About our wedding, and how adorable you looked trying to avoid stepping on my feet during our first dance”, Magnus replied teasingly. Alec grinned, and leaned over to kiss his husband.</p>
<p>“I probably did look pretty adorable”, Alec said, winking at Magnus. Magnus just shook his head and kissed Alec again gently. Suddenly, an idea struck him.</p>
<p>“Alexander, what if I taught you to dance? Maryse and Luke’s wedding is coming up, and I would like to dance with you without the fear of potentially mangled feet.” Magnus said, standing up and gesturing, as he often did when he got excited about something. Alec looked hesitant, so Magnus chose seduction as the manner in which to convince him. </p>
<p>He pulled Alec up from his chair, flush against him. He put his lips next to his ear and started to gently sway. </p>
<p>“Picture it, Alexander. You, me, slow dancing at the wedding. Our bodies touching, closely intertwined. You pull me even closer, so close that you can feel my-”, Magnus was cut off by Alec abruptly pulling back from the embrace that Magnus had them in.</p>
<p>“I-I know what you’re doing, and it’s not working.” Alec said, and Magnus looked down his body and raised an eyebrow. Alec flushed, but then continued, “Okay, maybe it’s working a little bit. But I’m a hopeless case! You know how clumsy I am. The only time I manage to be graceful is when I’m fighting, and that’s only because I have had years of training! Dancing just isn’t my thing, Magnus.” Alec crossed his arms over his chest when was finished talking, and that particular move flexed his muscles, which of course Magnus couldn’t help but notice.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that, love. I’m trying to be convincing, and it’s a little difficult when you look like sex on a stick.” Magnus said, huffing. Alec looked taken aback, like he always was when his husband came off with things like that.</p>
<p>“Uh- um, sorry”, Alec stuttered, uncrossing his arms. Magnus smiled at his somehow still innocent husband, who immediately blushed when anyone commented on his obvious sexiness. </p>
<p>“Come on, Alexander. Let me show you a few steps, and if you still don’t want to learn, I won’t ask you again. Deal?” Magnus said, offering his hand. Alec considered, and then answered,</p>
<p>“Fine. A few steps.” He connected his hand with Magnus’ to shake, but his husband used the connection to pull Alec towards him and dip him slightly. Looking down at his very surprised Shadowhunter, he smirked and said,</p>
<p>“Lesson starts now.” He put Alec back up on his feet, a little proud of himself for actually being so smooth. </p>
<p>“Warn me if you’re going to do that again”, Alec said, still a little stunned from the sudden dip that Magnus had done. Magnus just laughed and positioned Alec’s hands: his left in Magnus’ outstretched right hand, and the right on his shoulder. Magnus placed his left hand on Alec’s waist, and he was ready to start. </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s start with an easy waltz. Just follow my lead, and try not to step on my feet.” Magnus started to move his feet in a little bit of a wide box shape, trying to keep his steps simple. He moved slowly, and Alec was following along nicely. So far, no harm had come to his toes. “You’re doing great, babe! Okay, now I’m going to dip you again. All you have to do is keep holding on to my hand and stretch out a bit, and then I’ll pull you back in and dip you. Ready?” </p>
<p>Alec nodded, unsure of himself but not wanting to back down. He did as Magnus said, releasing his hold on Magnus’ shoulder and swinging out, still holding onto his other hand. As Magnus went to pull him in, Alec tripped, lost his footing, and started to fall. As he went down, the momentum and their connected hands pulled Magnus down with him, his husband landing on top of him with a thump. </p>
<p>Both men were momentarily stunned, the fall having knocked the air out of them. Then, Magnus started to laugh. Like, belly laugh. Alec fake pouted, pretending to be upset, but then his husband’s laughter was too contagious. Magnus rolled off of him, and both of them lay on the ground laughing until their sides hurt. </p>
<p>“Well, at least you tried, dear. Remind me to teach you to dance indoors the next time, preferably on a nice, plush rug.” Magnus teased, on his side with his head propped up on his hand, looking at his adorably clumsy husband.</p>
<p>“Next time? I think tonight proved that my dancing is a hazard, and should not be further developed. Although, I can think of a few other positions that I would love to be in with you.” Alec said, his voice taking on a husky quality.</p>
<p>Magnus’ jeans immediately tightened, and the warlock jumped up from the ground of the balcony. He extended his hand to Alec, and pulled him up, inches away from his face. The Shadowhunter started raining kisses on his neck, and Magnus was lost.</p>
<p>“Well then, I guess we should get started, as we have got a lot of positions to go over tonight.” He reluctantly pulled away from Alec, and waved his hand to open the door leading inside. “After you, my love”, he said, and then leaned closer to Alec, as if to share a secret, “and try not to trip over anything else, I’d hate to have to take my concussed husband to the hospital.” Magnus teased, a smirk on his face. Alec flushed, and then confidently responded,</p>
<p>“Joke’s on you, I look sexy as hell in a hospital gown.” Magnus’ smile grew wider, and then both men cracked up at the mental image of the dark and brooding Shadowhunter in a hospital gown, eating Jell-O. </p>
<p>“Tell you what, if you think you look so sexy as a patient, I’ll let you roleplay one tonight.” Magnus called over his shoulder as he walked to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Sure, Dr. Bane. I’ll tell you exactly where it hurts.” Alec caught up with Magnus in the doorway of their bedroom, and pushed him onto their bed, kissing him urgently. When they came up for air, Magnus cheekily said, </p>
<p>“Oh sure, now you’re graceful as hell.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>